Angel
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Angelina is Anna's cousin see how much changes with this simple chacacter added in to th lustful eyes of Dracula :) **LEMONS** second attempt giv it a chance please :) and R&R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Angelina. Second ever time at a lemon scene and I hope you enjoy it ;) and please review as I have had this idea in my head since I watched the film and thought why not ask people's opinions on whether it's ok? So please Read and Review to make me happy!

Angelina POV

I was riding down the thick woodlands in a flurry of movements summoned by Anna, my cousin as her brother was lost down the cliffs before Frankenstein castle, by saving her from a werewolf.

My family was cursed by Count Vladislaus Dracula but unlike Anna I found the thought of killing the infamous count preposterous. My family was curse hundreds of years ago and ever since been trying to release the curse by killing the demon in human flesh but it has been found impossible and so myself and my mother ran when I was eight and being told of the monster, curse and our 'legacy'. However once my father was killed my mother fled with me fearing my life, she tried bringing my uncle and cousins but they refused stating it was their duty to kill Dracula or die trying.

My mother ran us to Dragnall a small village a few hundred miles away about a three day journey so that if anything were to happen then we could return within a week.

My mother Rachel died six months ago from the flu and I was left in charge of our small home. But being alone had made me debate on whether returning to be with my last family. Three months ago my uncle Remsen went missing and so I set about packing up my things and sending them ahead and sorting my home out. Now I heard of Velkan's death I have rushed to my last remaining family's aid.

I exit the thick bushes and tall trees in time to see the deserted town other than a vampire bride I believe is Marishka, she is gorgeous creamy skill and golden hair that threaded itself into delicate waves down her back. She was wearing a golden themed dress with green tints adding that little bit of extra beauty. Other than her I saw a gentleman with shoulder length hair in a dark brown wearing a black shirt, brown leather waistcoat lined with weapons and black trousers also belted with a few guns and a worn leather coat reaching his ankles. He was aiming an arrow at Marishka before firing.

She screamed in agony as the arrow pieced her heart and she whimpered in pain as her skin melted away and burnt like acid until her bones were shaking as they too turned to dust only leaving the arrow stuck in the butchers roof which then exploded as the other brides flew away in tears at the loss of their sister.

In shock I slowly removed myself from Dusk - my horse, and made my way to the stranger hoping he was maybe summoned by Anna and would know where she would be. He was walking briskly over to a fallen brown leather hat which he promptly picked up and dusted off before placing on his head creating the look of a hunter.

The crowds of villagers emerged yelling at him making me frown before I could as what he had done wrong however they were silenced by Anna whom gave the stranger and now a bumbling monk a approving and thoughtful look as she praised them. And stated they could stay at her castle.

"Anna" I said gently as she finished shooing the villagers away. Turning she smiled that daring grin before pulling me into a hug I rested my head in the crook of her neck as she's taller than me ... well everybody's taller than me but still. I blew some of her chestnut curls away as it tickled my nose making her laugh.

"Angelina! I'm glad you arrived unharmed; I would like to introduce you to Van Helsing and his accomplice Carl. They are here to try and kill Dracula. How have you been?" She asked in her thick Romanian accented voice making me smile. She was wearing a corset with intricate rose details on and a thin blouse in cream and a tight jacket made for her movements in hunting, and tight trousers paired with knee high boots each of which held a small blade in the buckle.

"I'm fine and you? - It appears I have the most interesting timing! It's a pleasure to meet you both" I said directing the conversation to Van Helsing and Carl who both nodded unsure what to say.

"I'm fine, ready to end this with Dracula and I hope you will join me?" She smiled unsure knowing I had thought it pointless as it had been proved nothing was successful against him and had told her before why not live the life you can before he destroys it.

"Of course I shall not let you go through this alone" I said after a moment of silence, I would join her in death knowing that I would die for any family member.

After this she gave one last smile before leading us to the Valerius castle and our horses followed us as we each encouraged them. Dusk was stroked along the journey as Carl and Van Helsing quietly spoke amongst themselves and Anna walked ahead in silence.

Once we reached the castle I lead Dusk straight to the stables as some of Anna's servants brought Van Helsing's and Carl's horses. After settling her down I fed Dusk some carrots and headed inside and straight to my room nodding to Anna on the way that was sorting dinner and room arrangements still with the head maid and cook.

My room was large and dark as the sun not long ago set; there was a large four poster bed in dark mahogany with a matching bedside table which sat between the large open window and my bed. Next to the bathroom door was a large closet already stocked with my clothes and shoes and then next to the door leading the room was a small dressing table with a silk stitched stool underneath and the desk itself had a few of my favourite perfumes and the rest along with makeup were in the double drawers on each side of the large mirror decorated with little holders for small candles.

Lighting the candles on my bedside table quickly smiled as the room lit with a gentle glow. Turning I almost tripped over my chest at the end of the bed which I sent last, inside it held my mothers possessions like jewellery and her wedding dress, thinks I refused to sell or throw away. Kicking the small chest under the bed I manoeuvred to the bathroom and smiled at the full bathtub which I instantly occupied sighing at the warmth. After bathing I went into my room and pulled my clothing out and laying them on the warm purple sheets before I went and sat at my dresser and smiled making my reflection follow suit.

I had short milk chocolate toned hair which waved until my shoulders with a few odd layers where I got impatient and cut it in a hurry. It framed my face and emphasised my high cheekbones making me look younger then I was, my curved jaw fell perfectly matching Anna's. My perfect skin tone of cream tinted slightly from the sun. My round eyes were innocent brown with flecks of gold which in the moonlight reflected a dark green and they were framed with thick long lashes; my long curved nose was slightly upturned made looking like a button nose on an old dolly. And my thick lips were curved matching the rest of my delicate facial features.

My long thin neck showed the past royalty in my blood as my body thinned and was touched with delicate curves. I was thin with medium breasts and a flat stomach with perfectly toned legs from hours of horse riding but I was short which I inherited from my mother.

Brushing my shoulder length locks out I let it dry naturally as the waves started forming making me smile before I turned and pulled on deep red blouse which was too big, the sleeves reached my fingertips keeping my thin and dainty arms hidden and I put on some trousers which again were too big as I had a very small frame, they would have dragged on the floor had I not put my riding boots over them, my ankle boots were black matching my trousers with small forget me not's stitched in the rim of the boots which were no higher than my ankles. Turning I left the room for supper before heading to the library not overly hungry.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke there was yelling which made me leap from my seat and rush in to the weapons room where I was a crying Anna and large werewolf dripping on the stone flooring. Van Helsing ran in and from there it was a blur as both me and Van Helsing ran after it knowing it would inform the Count of the changes that the day had presented.

Running at full speed was still not enough as we lost him until a growling made us turn to see the wolf had got ahead of us laid a trap of sorts. Aiming his gun at the wolf made the beast retreat some but when he went to fire he was tackled by none other than Anna. The wolf ran and not willing to let the Count know of the developments I ran after it as it leapt along the roofs towards the woods. I ignored the concerned calls from Van Helsing and Anna as I heard their footsteps follow me. Just as the wolf reached the woodlands a blur of black and white tackled me making me yelp in pain as I rushed to stand and spun looking for the disturbance as mourned the loss of the wolf hearing it howl in victory a good distance away. Looking up I started at seeing Verona the oldest of Dracula's brides wearing a thoughtful smile on her perfectly shaped lips. A white dress died moss green at the bottom fading as it reached her hips and split making a low V neck which was supported with translucent and very detailed embroidery. Her black hair brushed her hips as she approached me.

"Well, the lost little princes emerges from the hidden depths" She says almost musically as she circles me as she looks at me appraisingly up and down making fear pit itself in my stomach. Gulping slightly I backed away gently as she followed suit before using her speed to have me backed against a tree with her holding me there by my neck. Sniffing my hair she sighed almost satisfied making me try and struggle but I made the mistake of meeting her jade eyes and I stilled as she pressed feelings into my body making me relax close to the point of sleep.

Suddenly she pulled back screaming and released me making me slump to the ground painfully as she screamed before exploding in a mess of blood and skin making me grimace and duck so none of it hit me.

Looking up I saw a panting Anna close to tears as she grabbed me and pulled me against her in a hug almost breaking me and removing any chances I had of breathing. Looking over her shoulder I saw Van Helsing and sent him a pleading look making him smile slightly as he shook some blood of his precious coat.

"Anna she needs to breath" at his rough voice Anna jumped and let me go but still held my hand as we walked back.

"You can't kill him Helsing!" Anna stated obviously continuing a passed conversation.

"He's not your brother, he is a monster who will kill, destroy and he won't be forgiving!" He almost hissed back in annoyance and pity.

"Wait Velken is the Werewolf!?" I asked putting the pieces together Van Helsing nodded as Anna refused to answer me.

"Anna, he knows that Van Helsing, Carl and myself are here now because you let him go; now Dracula has the advantage. He is not your brother, your brother is dead that monster had forced his way into your brothers skin like an infection and killed all that your brother was and replaced him with this monster! I may not have known Velkan well but even I know he would prefer death to this!" I said urgently to her in a gentle but stern tone.

She shook her head in dismissal and said it didn't matter he was her brother.

"Put yourself in his place. You are being controlled by your enemy, forced to do his every will and won't have the choice but kill your brother if ordered. How would you like to live feeling this! That is what Velkan can feel at this moment he could kill you as the counts orders and you wouldn't stand a chance please see it. We will lose you will destroy the family vow because of something that cannot be helped!" I saw my words hit her as her eyes widened. We reached the castle and I left her and Van Helsing in the corridor knowing he wanted to speak to her and I retired to my bedroom.

Entering I sighed at seeing my bed as I stripped and dressed in my violet nightgown and crept into bed and fell asleep before I even fully laid down letting my exhaustion from today take over.

I awoke to a maid gently knocking on my door telling me breakfast is ready. Yawning I dismissed her and headed off to the bathroom and got ready wearing similar clothes to yesterday but instead of a scarlet blouse I wore deep green one and a long black leather coat that reached my mid thighs.

Stepping from my room I headed to breakfast joining Van Helsing, Anna and Carl and we agreed that me, Anna and Van Helsing would look at Frankenstein castle as Carl looks into the curse and legends of Count Dracula.

Not long after we headed off on foot. Soon enough we entered the castle which was thought to be abandoned though we saw Dwegi - ugly, evil little gits! After explaining what they were to a confused and disgusted Van Helsing we started to explore the castle and found ourselves in a room filled with what appeared to be large cocoons.

"What are they?" Anna asked as I gently stroked one peeling my hand away as a small electrical jolt was sent threw them.

"One way to find out" Van Helsing uttered as he ripped into the cocoon, passed the multiple layers as me and Anna watched disgusted, awed and curious.

Eventually the ball dropped as he reached a baby vampire making us all gasp and jump as it sprung to life and exploded the cocoon as Van Helsing grabbed our hands dragging us where there were no cocoons each of us watching in horror as the hundreds possibly thousands of cocoons exploded and baby vampires flew the length of the large room. As we heard gasping and laughter from a balcony above us. While I tried to peak at the infamous count Anna ran in search of her brother and Van Helsing set up his cross bow as I saw Aleera be thrown from the balcony before shifting into her demonic form and lead the children away to most likely feed. Van Helsing finally got the bow and arrow steady and started shooting the remaining children as he walked into the centre of the room drawing Draculas attention.

I hid behind a pillar before finally noting Anna's absence and running off in search of her leaving the men and their banter. I ran up the stairs following the screams of what I knew were Velkans and upon reaching the highest the stairs went I noted dwergi hiding I noted another small set of stairs in the corner and snuck passed the distracted monsters and sighing in relief as I ran to the roof gasping as seeing Anna trying to remove leather straps holding down a screaming and whimpering Velkan.

"Anna! You can't!" I said as a few tears escaped me at seeing him but I could see from here that he was lost as he yelled with the last of his strength to go. Running to Anna I yanked her back as he roared in pain as his skin shredded itself showing dark ash ton tones of fur beneath. Anna was frozen in shock and was hiccupping tears and sobs as I yanked her back looking for an escape route.

I jumped when a hand grabbed me and spun preparing a punch until I saw it was Van Helsing and he had used a tool of some kind which was used to create a line leading to the cliffs the other side of the castle. Grabbing Anna I shoved her into Van Helsing as she started to struggle and try to get to Velkan I gasped when I heard the straps snap making me spin and find myself face to face with a pale face with a strong nose, jaw and high exotic cheek bones and enchanting eyes slightly reflecting a bright blue, his lips were thin and pulled into a smirk as my shocked expression.

I tried jumping away towards Van Helsing as he yelled but the man in front of me grabbed my arm yanking me into his toned chest as I felt his temperature I gasped in fear finally noting this must be Dracula. His white skin was soft I noted absentmindedly as he wrapped on arm around my waist and used his other hand to stroke my face gently as a thoughtful look I tried pulling away as I saw Velkan start after Anna and Van Helsing I turned barely as he chuckled leaning down placing his face in the crook of my neck smelling me much like Verona had making me gasp and try to pull away all the more but I soon found it pointless.

He sighed as I looked him over subtly as he couldn't see my face and noticed he was wearing a white shirt with a black silk waist coat, black trousers and a black cape lined in deep red. His body was tight against mine so I could feel he was well muscled and I saw his ebony hair reached his mid back clipped back into a pony tail.

He suddenly spun me so I could watch as Van Helsing and Anna collided with the cliff side as he pulled me taut against his body with one arm around my waist holding me to him as his other arm cam around pulling my hands to my chest as he covered me with his large cape and he held my hands between his arm and my chest with his hand holding the edge of the cape in the crook of my neck while stroking my throat gently making me shiver.

Gulping I feared the worst as he pulled me along with him in silence to a large room filled in deep reds and blacks. In the centre of the room was a large bed with four posters and it had a veil around the bed for privacy. There were two large dressers, a desk lined with piles of paper, a gigantic ornamental fireplace which lit with the click of his fingers making me gasp and jump as he chuckled. There was a blood red rug lining the floor and many candelabras around the room which were placed between some odd chairs and next to large full bookcases. There was a huge window which I could see was also a door leading to a balcony.

Pulling me gently along he swiped my legs up making me squeak as he held me bridal style adorning a victorious smirk and he laid me on the velvet sheets before laying next to me making my heart hammer in my chest as he held his head up as he leaned on his elbow watching me intently. I slowly turned to my side facing him becoming unnerved at his stares.

"Hello my dear" Draculas smooth voice almost made me melt as his eyes showed glory which made me gulp making him grin subtly.

"Uhh... Hi" I said unsure. I had never thought I would meet THE Count Dracula let be in a room alone with him.

Smirking he reached over as I forced myself not to flinch when he placed his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him as ran his nimble fingers up my waist under my coat making me gulp.

"You my dear would be Angelina, the one who ran away I believe. I understand you returned for Anna and your Mother recently passed away but what I wish to know is why you are here" He said gently as I gathered my thoughts in panic when I noticed he knew about my mother raising the questions of how did he know. The only answer I thought of was that he had be watching me making me unsure whether I want to ask him how he knew or not.

"Anna is my last remaining relative; I thought I have nothing left to live for so why not help her in her redundant quest to kill you..." I trailed of as his smirk widened a fraction.

"Well my little Angel," His lips twitching in amusement "You don't have to join in on her 'redundant quest' you could join me. I do have a place for a bride it seems" He trailed off thoughtfully as I got what he meant and tried to jolt back but he arm wrapped tighter around my waist drawing me into his chest despite trying to yank myself away it did nothing and all it seemed to do was amuse him. Finally after trying to pull away and even bite him to get him to let go (he just laughed) I calmed down.

"I do not wish to become the bride of my father's killer!" I almost growled out pouting. He chuckled before whispering into my ear.

"Well my little Angel, I didn't exactly say you had a choice did I?" The way he sounded so possessive sent shivers up my spine as I froze.

"B..But why would you want me? What about Anna?" I stuttered trying once more to pull away and once again failing before trying to kick him in the jewels but as he had pulled me so close to him I couldn't move my leg.

"Oh she has a beautiful body but I have always preferred small and subtle woman, they are the most amazing lovers" He smirked and whispered into my ear. I shivered as his breath fanned over my neck. "Besides Angel you are so sweet and would be the most amusing to corrupt, I can see the need for darkness and excitement in your eyes and I know that look I have seen it in all my brides, you my sweet should be my most precious conquest and I don't plan on letting you leave me again!" He almost growled into my ear before trailing kisses down my throat making my back arch. Gasping at the sudden movement as he flipped me onto my back and he hovered above me still nipping and kissing my neck while his educated hands gently massaged my body and removed my coat without me noticing.

I struggled slightly knowing he is the enemy but my mind was jumbled between fear, excitement and the pleasure he was applying to my body as his right hand was massaging the back of my neck pulling me to him trying to get me as close as possible while his left hand drew delicate swirls on my hip while pulling my shirt up gently and drawing on my pale flesh.

"S..Stop!" I stuttered between moans trying to get my head straight knowing I was disappointing my family while I let him stroke me and kiss me. His lips had kissed down to my collarbone and he was nipping it gently between his blunt teeth. Unbuttoning the top few buttons on my blouse he carried on kissing down my body pausing between my breasts to nudge the fabric with his nose making me gasp.

"S...sstop! We s...shouldn't do this!" I stuttered out again as his head licked up from the valley of my breasts to the hollow of my throat, curving up my neck and behind my ear leaving a trail of pleasure induced goose bumps behind.

"Why not Angel?" He smirked placing his face in sight of my fluttering lashes.

"B...because you killed my fam- mmm..." I started but half way thru he kissed me on the lips cutting me of and causing a shocked and pleased moan to vibrate threw my being.

His lips were cool and soft and I felt him smile in the kiss the moment I closed my eyes. His tongue poked out and licked my lips asking for entrance and in my please haze I surrendered and his tongue then explored my mouth and every crevice while I was more gentle and unsure in returning the kiss but after I felt his right hand draw around the front of me and begin to unbutton the rest of my blouse his fingers brushed my abdomen making me gasp and feverishly try and return the subtle pleasures he was giving to me.

When my blouse had been thrown in a random direction Dracula bit my lip drawing blood before sucking my lip and groaning in pleasure before running his lips down my chest leaving a faint trail of second hand blood behind. He gently started sucking on my breast and edged his way to my nipple, the temperature of his skin combined with my blushing flesh made me thrive as his tongue lapped my sensitive skin which he then nipped while rolling my other nipple in his fingers while nudging my legs apart with his knees to which my body naturally responded as my back arched and hands flew into his hair pulling the clasp out and letting his silky locks block my view from his smiling mouth and my chest much to his amusement.

My legs were bent at the knees and hooked on his hips making it easy to feel his enjoyment of our activity.

Moving lower I felt his tongue lead of trail of what felt like acid, as he licked down my abdomen to my hips I felt the burning sink into my skin and pool in the depths of my stomach. Slowly but surely I felt a tingling between my nether regions making me whimper. He unbuttoned my tight trousers and pulled them down and threw them along with my boots across the room joining my forgotten blouse.

Continuing his journey, Dracula kissed the line of my hips where my white panties begun and slowly he lowered until his face was over the tingling bundle of nerved that was making me pant. He drew my legs over his shoulders and his lips drew more trails of burning heat over my skin making me gasp and twitch in want and need but unsure of what I wanted.

Whimpering when he kissed my slit threw my underwear however made heat flood over my body making him smirk and head back towards me so he could watch my face during my supposed surrender. He left his nimble and experienced fingers however massaging and playing with the folds of my damp panties where my tingling entrance is.

Kissing my neck in my sweet spot made me moan as tears sprung to my eyes from the intense amount of pleasure I was receiving. I felt him smirking as his fangs pressed over my flushing skin. His fingers danced and then ripped my underwear away making me gasp at the cold over my buzzing body.

As I writhed he pulled away for a split second as he removed his clothing other than his soft cloak which was curtaining our bodies like a blanket. I ran my hands down his toned chest placing gentle pressures to the many muscles I felt and he led my hands to his large member and just feeling it made me gasp as he teased my entrance with its sheer size. Crawling down my body he once more shouldered my legs as his smooth cold tongue traces my entrance making me groan and beg incoherent words, he gently pushed his index finger into my untouched entrance making my whimper from the new and tight pressure that instantly built in my stomach. He pushed it as far as he could before drawing it out and back in before adding another finger stretching me, preparing me for his member, all while his tongue seized my lips to my small bundle of nerves to delving into the depths making my juices flow.

After minutes of this torture he nipped his way up to my breasts and biting them each gently before kissing me fully on the mouth as out tongues writhed it the new taste. I tasted myself and a part of me was disgusted yet the more dominant part was intrigued and thought I tasted nice like velvety chocolate and sweet strawberries.

I felt his member once again place pressure at my entrance as he gently pushed into my untouched depths making me whimper at the pain while I stretched, while I moaned at the same time as the tingles animated from my entrance spread like iced fire to my stomach and spurred to life as my arms wound themselves around Draculas neck in search of comfort as he kissed my tears away and sucked my neck in a gentle way to distract me from the pain as he continued until he hit a block which made me withdraw and me look at him in confusion before he thrusted gently back in breaking the barrier as I gasped in pure pain at the splitting sensation caused. Whimpering fully now he continued slowly still kissing away my tears as he stopped and kissed my lips sensually before drawing back as new sensations enveloped me in surprise and pleasure as I writhed at the unexpected feeling.

Gulping back my cry when he was nearly fully out of me, I let out a full hearty moan when he pushed back in destroying any past pain and leaving only pleasure in its wake. Gasping I moaned his name as he started to speed up making me cry in pleasure and him groan at my reactions.

"H...harder! Faster!" I shrieked out making him smirk.

"As you wish Angel!" He growled as he started nearing a jack hammers speed making me scream at the intense pleasure an burns that were still building in my stomach.

"So tight! MINE" He growled before shouting as he wrapped his arms around me just as he flew of the bed taking me with him as he slammed back first into the ceiling before rolling over so my hair was now casing our faces and I was pressed into the ceiling with my limbs clinging onto him hoping this pleasure will never end as he speeds up so fast I can see bits of stone falling from the corner of the room making me moan and giggle as more tears of intense pleasures dripped from my eyes. His thrusting sped up even more if possible as the spring of powerful emotions escaped me in a scream as he roared and spilled his seed into my freshly harvested depths before letting us fall onto the bed as we shouted one another's names and let our ecstasy slowly faded from our systems.

Pulling out of me he let his semen and my blood spill onto his clean sheets smirking at my dopey satisfied expression most likely as he leaned over me kissing up my neck once again before nipping it and whispering in my ear.

"What a perfect bride you'll be!" and with that his canine teeth darted into my neck making me cry out and try to wiggle out from under him as I felt him drawing my blood out of me as coldness accompanied with numbness sunk into my fingers and toes spreading threw my body like flames like wood.

As my vision started to fade and my eyes were fluttering closed I felt him pull away and the small spurts of blood leak onto his pillow as he purred in content before bringing his elongated nail to his neck and pulling me up gently to bring my mouth to the dribbling liquid which poured like tar down his chest and a unknown instinct kicked in as I latched onto his neck and drew in the blood of Count Dracula letting a few odd tears escape as a tremble covered my body.

Slowly my eyes closed as he laid me down on the bed and curled around me pulling me by my waist and hips into his embrace as if to protect me and then covered us with his large cloak making the last thing I thought was that his cloak smelt like cinnamon and stale blood as his blood took control and my weakened body let his blood make the desired changes.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other then my OC Angel

Angel's POV

I awoke with a groan of pain, slowly I noted how odd I felt. Shifting oddly about I finally realised I was in bed. And had muscular arms wrapped around my waist and a large cloak covering me and my recent lover.

Gasping I attempted to sit up but the arms only held me tighter as the memory's burnt threw my mind and made me tear up at knowing then not only had I slept with my family's long lasting enemy, but I was now a vampire.

I didn't feel too different though, my jaw was a little sore as well as the rest of my body. But that could be from our...extra curricular activities last night.

Gulping I slowly rolled over to look into the eyes of the vampire king, he was awake with a knowing smirk painted on his face.

He was completely naked, as was I. I could feel his body almost buzzing against mine as he had got as close as possible to me during my sleep/transformation.

"Am I a vampire?" I whimpered, I was scared to know the anser, but I felt like myself so I may have been mistaken...

"Yes,-" Or maybe not... "but not only a vampire. My love, you are my bride...to live eternity with me" He drawled thickly as smiling as his near black eyes lit up a tad tinted with blue.

"Bu...but I ...I can't be a" I gulped again scared that if I said it out loud it would suddenly become real.

"A vampire" I whispered as though it were a great secret.

Smiling he rolled so he was poised above me between my legs while holding his weight on his left forearm next to my waist while his other hand skimmed up my ribcage soothingly before caressing my face.

"Oh, but you are. And what a beautiful vampire you are...A perfect bride..." He whispered lowly into my neck before placing little kisses on my shivering shoulder.

"But ..." I didn't know how to continue all I knew was I was not only betraying my family but the very last of my family, it didn't matter I had no choice all that mattered was that I was still betraying Anna.

"Perhaps...my love, I can take your mind off your new found form...?" I shuddered and shook my head a little though if he noticed it he ignored me, only kept kissing lower down my neck till he reached my rosy nipple and giving it a little lick.

My back arched and a purr erupted from my bewildered throat. As my chest clashed with his he wrapped the arm supporting him around my waist before lowering so I was trapped under him more so then before.

"But... how come I'm not all like Aleera?!" I asked desperately trying to change his mind about a morning session of intimacy.

"Meaning?" He mumbled while moving his free hand down from where it was massaging my neck and face to my thigh which he squeezed pleasurably.

"Sh...uh... mm she would do-ah! anything for you and is al-mm obedient-oh!" He was kissing my nipples and running his hard tongue around them making me gasp and moan inappropriately. I was only a maiden so to speak yesterday! I couldn't control the amazing feelings that jolted from my breast to my toes, which were now clenched.

"Mm my love, she and my other two brides were with me for a long time, and in that time the vampiric instinct takes over and makes them obedient to their master or ... pack leader if you will. They would and will do anything to please me..." He whispered thickly in my ear as he licked a smooth line up from my breast making me pant in useless oxygen.

"Will...I be like that one day?" I asked gasping suddenly as his finger dipped into my recently virgin hole and curved making me clench my legs automatically around his waist.

"Depends...they became the submissive because the vampire instinct kicked in because I refused to feed them my blood...my blood keeps your mind clear and holds the fighting urges..." At the word urges he rubbed his large and now hardened length between my legs while removing his finger and bringing it up to my open mouth and wiping the clear evidence over my lips.

He leaned in while his hands took positions to make sure I was not only suited to remaining with him, but it would be more pleasurable.

My mind was fogged however, he had one arm around me holding me flush against him as his length was rubbing my entrance teasing me. His other hand had gasped mine and brought them both up above me in a clearly helpless position and pinned them.

Kissing my juice covered lips he let his tongue drop into my mouth and the helped himself as our tongues danced to a rhythm which would have matched my recently destroyed heartbeat.

Finally tired of foreplay Dracula slid his member into in one large thrust grunting as he did so, I whimpered still a little sore but this only made him grin before withdrawing and rotating his hips just barely inside my entrance causing a fire in my abdomen to try bursting as my hips had a mind of their own, convulsing as though to draw him back in.

Smirking he thrust inside once more groaning in pleasure at my tight entrance before starting over and thrusting in and out until his movements were a blur even to me.

A loud roar erupted from the room moments later as he exploded within making me tighten as his seed spurted inside me, I screeched loudly before sighing only to jolt as he kept thrusting. Looking into his eyes I gasped at seeing he had reverted to his demon form of a grey winged monster.

His winged had clearly thrown his cloak across the room and were now covering us, his thick muscle toned legs were shooting his pelvis harder and harder inside of me while his now clawed hand still had mine confined and his other had retreated and was now clutching at my breast harshly. I could see bruises appearing and fading from my new healing abilities as his hands gripped me harder.

And finally his pleasure filled face was stretched out and his mouth had widened to accommodate his long dagger like teeth which were being poked at by his tongue.

He roared again filling me to the brim as his sperm drizzled out of me slightly pink from my blood as he had gone harder then before and ripped part of me open in the process.

He shot down and latched his teeth into my neck like I was made of swiss cheese and ignored my pain filled scream, only took more blood from my neck until I was as still as a corpse.

Sighing he rolled of me as his warrior skin melted away revealing the alluring human appearance he hid behind.

He looked at me before sighing and wiping a few stray tears from my eyes ignoring the way I tensed up at his proximity.

"I apologize my love, I lost control over the prospect of a new bride as beautiful as yourself..." He mumbled as his nude form wrapped around mine which automatically responded into hugging him back.

Although a part of me was flattered the more dominant part of me was insulted, hurt and angry at the thought he could have killed me and made me feel helpless so easily.

My eyes were closing slowly as I refused to reply and he sighed before lifting the top part of my body so I was against his chest, my mouth was suddenly engulfed with his. Biting his lip hard enough to bleed he fed me his blood as my foggy mind cleared, my body strengthened and eyes widened only to meet his bright blue orbs which looked as though were looking right into my soul.

I guzzled the blood slowly understanding this was a apology of the highest form to him, it meant I wasn't going to be like Aleera and the other recently deceased brides but my own person for a little longer.

Once his wound was closed he pulled away nodding to me as if to ask if I was ok.

Nodding hesitantly back he grinned before stretching and waltzing out of bed, while grasping my hand of course and pulled me into a large en suite bathroom.

There was a toilet, a large china basin and in the centre of the room was the biggest foot clawed bath I have ever seen. It could easily fit at least 6 people in. Biting my lip at the sight of it already filled with slightly steaming water meant somebody had come in while we were sleeping and filled it.

"Come my love, we must bathe. After all we have a large day ahead of us, I received note of the Frankenstein monster alive, he holds the key to my children's survival alone and we are flying to Budapest tonight for the annual grande all hallows eve ball." He murmured as he assisted me gently into the warm water.

Once we were both submerged to our shoulders he grasped some cleaning lotions and oils and proceeded to soak a clothe in them producing bubbles before slowly cleaning me.

I was shocked and nervous still self conscious but I would most likely be with him for a long time unless Anna and Van Helsing succeeded in killing him within the next few days, which was VERY unlikely.

Once I was cleaned thoroghly I then returned the favour making Dracula - or Vlad as he insisted I call him, moan in pleasure. Then together we washed one another's hair, mine was washed in rose enhanced oil and his in cinnamon.

It was strangely comforting to be with him as though it was right and nothing could go wrong.

When we exited the private wash room and entered his private bedroom I saw Aleera perched on the bed with a gentle smile gracing her features but a angry look in her eyes which was barely noticable.

"Aleera, please take Angel to her room and get her clothed. And NO harm is to befall her, am I understood?" Vlad said as a authoritative change in his voice produced from the end questioning her vindictive look outright.

"Of course master. Come along sister" She purred without looking from her 'master'. She slowly turned and lead the way as I followed behind only stopping to grab Vlads discarded cloak for covering which made him chuckle and I could hear the repressed hiss in Aleeras vocal cords.

When we stopped it was outside a large wooden door which she mentioned was mine before storming of.

I had no clue what to wear or do, taking a unneeded breath I walked in only to gasp.

It was amazing, the room was coated in plumb colours and whites. There was a large four poster bed in the centre of the room which was covered in white silk blankets and pillows, the satin around the frame was different shades of purple making it look forbidden and like a enchanting hide away.

There was two bedside units, one a thin unit with one drawer and cupboard beneath which held a small bowl which was meant to wash your face with in the morning, on top of this unit held a silver candelabra, one of many littered around the room.

The other bedside able was long with many little drawers which upon opening held various jewels, and jewelry along with some rare expensive perfumes. On top of the desk-like table stood an array of the most beautiful white and purple roses in a glass vase.

There was a large wardrobe next to the door which contained many outfits of all sorts, but after looking I noted there were no undergarments or corsets. I soon found many amazing ones though in a small chest of drawers below a useless mirror which held some brushes and odd hair pins and accessories on top along with another candelabra.

Other then that there was a large desk sat in the corner with a crystal dangling candle set, some parchment, inks, a quill and a large box beside the end of the desk. Inside was a small amount of art items including paints, brushes, charcoal and pencils.

There was two chairs, one at the desk and one the other side of the door leading out the room tilted diagonally so if sat in you would have the perfect view of the bed making me shiver slightly.

After searching the wardrobe I found my outfit for today, it was a pure white dress which held a built in corset decorated with crystals which sparkled delicately in the candle light. The skirt of the dress was floaty, it was pure white at the top before fading a see through purple at the bottom with a long split up the middle that hinted the exposure of my thighs.

The sleeves were off shoulder and came out from beneath the corset top and fell to the floor in a light wing of silk.

Wanting to be a little different, I added a nice violet scented perfume behind my ears and some diamond earrings which dangled in a mini chandelier an inch from my shoulder. Adding a small choker of a basic silver chain studded with little diamonds enhancing my long elegant neck I decided to try and do something with my hair before picking a ball gown out for tonight.

I brushed my short hair and placed a few diamond pins in, to hopefully keep the hair from my face.

Once I was sure I would be presentable I looked through my new dresses feeling slightly anxious but confidant at the same time, I knew that had to be a sign of being a vampire as I had never been sure about my looks before, yet Aleera, Mariska and Verona were very confidant...as was Vlad.

Sighing I jumped at the knock on my bedroom door before it swung open gently revealing the devil in thought.

"Vlad." I murmured unsure, he smiled looking at the now bagged dress and licking his lips slightly at the new outfit I was wearing before scooping up his cloak which I had nabbed and shrugged it over his shoulder.

"You look beautiful my angel. Ready?" He murmured while kissing my hand.

If I could blush I would! I shouldn't feel this burn in my stomach at the contact of our skin nor should I feel tingles dance down my spine at the way he called me his!

I nodded as he lead us out the room while removing the bagged gown from my hands and handing it to a passing servant who nodded immediately and vanished.

"Aleera has left as she wanted to keep an eye on Van Helsing and should the moment arise, she should grasp the Frankenstein monster while they travel." He murmured as he made it so our arms were entwined.

"Why are they coming to the ball?" I asked frowning.

"To 'save' you no doubt, and they have both sworn to kill me. While Aleera is doing this I shall teach you to fly and you need to feed my love, can't have my bride burning out now can I?" He asked with a grin, I gulped.

"Uh..I um guess not?" I said unsure of the thought about biting a human and ripping them away from their lives.

"Good, lets go then." He smirked while pulling me into his arms as he transformed into his breath taking demonic form.

Wrapping both arms around me he scooped me into his chest before his powerful wings made us soar. I was shaking at the new motion but he simply held me tighter as though to reassure me.

"When you feed, your transformation will be complete and you should be able to transform. Then we shall fly together." He yelled over the wind as it exploded past us from his fast speed causing clouds to tear apart and swirl away from the larger portion and follow his wings motions for a few minutes.

I nodded into his chest, I was terrified to tell him I was scared of flights...


End file.
